Secret Passages
by humblebutler
Summary: Mr. Green and Wadsworth are partnered up to search together, things don't go exactly as planned. (M/M, Slightly NSFW, not porn.)


**AN: I decided to make this shitty Clue fic because there's very few out there and that needs to be changed. This is M/M (Green x Wadsworth) so if you don't like, don't read. I made this for the very small, small fanbase for the Clue Movie / any Greensworth shippers. Also, this is sorta inaccurate for location. I got a bit lazy when it came to where the secret passages led, and with location in general. This doesn't exactly follow the movie, also. Read at your own risk ;)**

"I suggest we draw lots for partners." With that said, Wadsworth snatched a handful of matches, already out the door. Everyone followed the butler, all meeting in the kitchen to get paired. During the preparation there was an awful silence, the only audible noises being the matches being chopped into four different sizes. Not too long after Wadsworth gathered the several sticks, turning his back to the guests and messing with them. He spun around once again, holding his hand out.

"Ready? The two shortest together; the next two shortest together. Agreed?" Everyone replied with a half nod, expectantly waiting for the man before them to continue explaining the plan. "The two shortest search the cellar and so on up." All of them came forward and grabbed a match, wandering around quietly and finding their matches. Professor Plum and Mrs. Peacock had drawn the shortest matches; Scarlet and Mustard drawing the longest. White and Yvette had drawn the second to longest, leaving Green and Wadsworth with the rest. Immediately all of them went to search, Green and Wadsworth checking the study first. They were both very timid, taking most of their time arguing about who goes in first. Eventually they compromised on going in back to back, their arms tangled together to make sure one of them can't go to attack. Once they made it in the room they were on opposite sides of the room, searching until every square inch of the room had been examined. Soon they were satisfied with the knowledge that they were the only two in the room, and Wadsworth started towards Green with a snug smile playing his face.

"Now that we're alone.." The shorter man hummed, catching Green's attention quickly. He whipped around to see Wadsworth strolling in his direction, fear striking him. "I've wanted to do this ever since I had invited you inside.." The dirty blonde's eyes widened and he stumbled a few steps back, coming to a stop when he bumped against the frame of a painting hanging on the wall behind. 'This is it. This is how I'm going to die.' ran through his head, frozen in his spot when Wadsworth approached him. "I couldn't help but to notice how you behave around me.." He brought his hands up from behind his back and took a grip on Green's necktie, pulling him down to his own level before crashing their lips together into a kiss. Well, that took a weird turn! At first Green was startled, then he returned the kiss, his hands somehow finding themselves running down the butler's fit frame and halting at his hips. It didn't take long for Wadsworth to slip his tongue into the taller man's willing mouth, soon turning into a much messier, heated kiss. After-while Green pulled back, taking a breather before the butler leaned in, desperate for more. Instead his lips came to his neck, planting wet kisses near his shirt collar. In result, Green tipped his head back against the wall and let out a breathy moan. Wadsworth's hands danced happily down his crimson tie, untucking it from his navy vest. Eagerly, the smaller man undid the first couple buttons of Green's shirt, loosening his tie and casually rubbing his thigh against the other's crotch.

"Wadsworth-" Green moaned in protest, trying to talk but his words coming out flustered. "Are- Are you sure about this?" He paused again, biting down on his bottom lip. "This may not be the wors- best idea" Quickly correcting himself, Green tried to stop him even though he knew how he felt about this. Wadsworth had moved up to his ear and smirked, "Oh, Mr. Green.. It's obvious that even you beg to differ. You're probably aching in your trousers by now." The butler breathed, putting emphasis on the last part. "Now, who in the right mind could waste such an opportunity?" With that voice of his, slightly lower and rougher, Wadsworth could talk anyone into anything, and especially the man before him, whose breath hitched and hips shifted when he felt the butler's dirty words hot against his ear. Before they knew it Green was pressed against the wall again, Wadsworth being the one holding him there. Hands roamed and the taller man found a liking for the other's lower back, sliding down and taking two handfuls of the butler's ass, eliciting a low noise, almost like a growl from him. The blonde then pulled him closer by his ass, starting to grind on the other man lazily, leaning down to latch onto Wadsworth's neck, working his way up along his jaw line. A short gasp came from him and he arched his neck to grant Green more room, one hand on his hip and the other between them, starting to undo the other man's belt, moaning under his breath as he began fumbling with the zipper and button, tugging it down and snaking his hand into his pants.

Playfully, Wadsworth swiftly pinned the much taller man against the painting behind them, and little did he know that the piece of art was more than that. They fell backwards with a thud, the butler landing on Green, his hand still shoved down his pants and face buried in his neck. When they stood up all five remaining guests were in the Library, piling in a new corpse- the maid, Yvette onto the couch, slumped over between the cook and Mr. Boddy. "Oh my." Said White quietly as she noticed the two men two had "stumbled into the room", covering her mouth unlike Peacock who stood beside Plum, both of their mouths hanging wide open. "Well.. At least this eliminates two suspects," Mustard finally said to break the tension in the room, the others unsure if he was joking or not. Scarlet emerged from the back of the crowd to get a good look at what was happening, a laugh coming from her. When they both snapped back into reality, Wadsworth withdrew his hand from Green's pants quickly, his eyes widening and both of their faces turning bright red. They stumbled away from each other, the guest up doing his zipper and fixing his suit while the other man scanned the room nervously, taking in the whole situation. He looked over at Green, who was very disheveled, his tie crooked and hair messed up. He was still obviously wound up from earlier, red marks forming on his neck.

It got silent again. All eyes went to them and suddenly the room felt much smaller, the seconds felt like minutes, and dear god, when did it get so damn hot? After the unbearable hour of absolute embarrassment (which only lasted for about 30 seconds), Mustard spoke up, once again, in attempt to lighten the mood. "I need a drink." He admitted, and everyone else agreed, including Wadsworth and Green.


End file.
